Hari yang mengesankan
by Charoline Widhy
Summary: aku mencoba untuk minta tolong. tapi tidak bisa. ini sungguh sangat pengap sekali... Tuhan. apakah hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini.?


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL**

 **DLDR**

Sakura POV

"Sasuke-kun. Sini… kita bareng ya jalannya" aku berusaha memanggil sasuke untuk jalan bareng.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah acara kelas saja. Kami, beberapa anak kelas ikut wisata alam. Katanya sih ke tempat air terjun. Hmm…. Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti perjalanan ini akan kemana.

"Sasuke-kun, pegangin aku dong. Nanti aku terpeleset." Bukannya aku mencari-cari kesempatan, tapi memang faktanya seperti ini kok. Jalannya. Ampun deh. Untung tadi nggak jadi pake high hills, mengingat jalannya yang becek dan nggak jelas seperti ini.

"Aw.. aw… aduuuhh…" untuk ada tangan sasuke yang memegangiku. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah guling-guling kebawah.

"oh.. hey, senpai… udah pernah kesini sebelumnya?" aku kira hanya anak kelas kami saja. Ternyata ada juga dari kelas lain yang ikut bergabung.

"belum, ini juga baru perdananya. Kalau kamu saku sudah pernah sebelumnya kesini?"

"aku sama dengan senpai. Ini juga baru perdana kesini." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sasori senpai.

"berapa lama lagi? Aku sudah capek jalannya. Masih jauhkah?" seperti suara naruto. Benar itu suara naruto.

"babang, kenapa main duluan aja? Tungguin dedek babang." Aku berteriak kearah naruto dengan sekencang mungkin. Dan sukses membuat beberapa orang untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Ke lihat ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbalik melihat kearahku.

"iya babang. Kenapa main tinggalin dedek sendirian, nanti dedek jatuh babang" uuhh, dengan gaya bicara yang seperti itu. Aku tahu maksud kalian, kalian pasti mengejek perkataanku tadi kepada naruto.

Aku hanya bisa ngomel sendiri mendengan sindiran yang halus dari mereka itu. Karin, shion dan juga rin. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, sasuke-kun langsung pergi begitu saja kearah depan dan meninggalkanku di belakang ini. Ku lihat kebelakang, dan disana masih ada sasori-senpai. Kua arahkan lagi pandanganku kedepan, disana terlihatlah sasuke sedang membantu teman sekelasku yang lainnya untuk menyebrangi jembatan. Yang parahnya dia membantu teman-teman yang cewek gitu. Modus.

Syukurlah. Ternyata naruto yang semulanya di depan sana. Sekarang berpindah tempat menjadi di depanku. 'Babang takut ya kalau dedek terjatuh?' hehehe gumamku di dalam hati.

"SAKURA… hati-hati…" hampir… hampir… hampir saja aku jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan untuk saja tangan naruto langsung memegang tanganku. Kalau tidak… entahlah, mungkin aku sudah masuk jurang.

"naruto, naruto, pelan-pelan jalannya, pegang tangan ku naruto. NARUTO, pelan-pelan aku bilang.!"

"iya sakura, ini juga sudah paling pelan." Naruto mencoba menenangiku. Aku masih syhok atas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Waahhh… indahnya." Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat air terjun. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Hilang sudah semua penat ini. Dan tantangan yang terakhir sebelum benar-benar sampai ke air terjun adalah melewati jembatan akar ini. Ini mah kecil, aku juga nggak tahut kalau melewatinya sendirian.

Aku langsung saja berlari kebawah, meninggalkan naruto, dan langsung saja aku berjalan meniti jembatan akar ini. Kalaupun aku jatuh atau terpeleset, palingan jatuhnya ke bawah. Dan disana sudah ada air yang menyambut. Jadinya, ya begitulah. Aku tidak takut.

Baru sampai di pertengahan jembatan, kok seperti jembatannya goyang ya? Sepertinya ada orang lain yang juga sedang meiki jembatan ini.

"WOI, PELAN-PELAN DONG jalannya. Hehehe" niatnya tadi sih aku meu bentak orang yang jalan dengan ku diatas jembatan ini. Hehehe ternyata dia orang yang bertugas mengawasi sekeliling air terjun ini. Jadi malu sendiri.

Aku kembali berjalan ketepi jembatan, disana kulihat sasuke sedang memabntu temanku yang lain untuk turun. Dan masih juga membantu yang cewek. Uuuhh, kesel.

"hati-hati dek. Jalannya licin" peringatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang ada disana. Kelihatannya memang licin.

"sakura, pegang tanganku" sasuke menjulurkan tangannya kearahku, untuk membantu aku turun dari jembatan akar ini. Langsung deh aku julurkan kedua tanganku kearahnya.

"TUNGGU… aku belum siap, nanti terpeleset…" aku membentak sasuke, karna dia langsung main tarik aku kebawah, kalau jatuh gimana? Kan sakit.

"bang, bisa pengang tangan aku bang? Aku takut turun kalau seperti ini" aku minta tolong kepada orang yang member peringatan tadi dan

"Huup…" sampai juga diwabah. Sekarang sasuke sedang membantu hinata untuk turun juga.

"kau mau aku bantu juga untuk turun?" sasuke-kun bertanya kepada naruto.

"tidak usah. Kau pikir aku cewek?" sepertinya naruto malu akan yang dikatakan sasuke tadi.

Setelah sampai di seberang, akami bergegas mendekat ke air terjun. 'Wuu.. indahnya…'

Kalau sudah melihat air seperti ini, aku seperti ingin mandi saja. Airnya begitu jernih. Bening. Aku langsung berlari mengejar air, dan yah… begitulah seperti anak kecil yang senang main air.

"shion, kita mandi yuk" ajakku kepada shion.

"iya, nanti sajalah" oohh dia menolakku ya.

BHUUmm…

Aku dorong shion ke dalam air.

"SAKURA…"

"Opss… Sorry, aku nggak sengaja. Hahaha" lihatlah shion sudah basah kuyup.

BHUUmm…

"Kurang ajar. Kenapa kau mendorong ku sih."

"Opss sorry, aku nggak sengaja." UUhh sebel, aku kena dorong seperti shion juga kedalam.

Sudah basah pun, aku basahin saja semuanya. Aku mencoba berenang di tempat yang dangkal. Wooouuu. Sasuke-kun juga ikut mandi. Hahaha aku ingin berenang dengan sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun kita berenang ketengah yuk. Aku ingin lebih dekat ke air terjunnya."

"duluan aja ketengahnya" uhh dasar sasuke nggak peka. Aku kan ingin berenang berdua denganmu.

"sai kita berenang ketengah yuk?" aku menagajak sai saja deh.

"pergilah sendiri, apakah kau bisa berenang saku?"

"tidak…" aku memngeluarkan tampang kasihanku. Tapi ini memang fakta kok aku tidak bisa berenang.

"baiklah. Kita berenang ketengah" yyeyy akhirnya sai mau juga.

"hati-hati ya kalau berenang. Disana ada tempat yang dalam." Satu lagi peringatan yang diberikn kepada ku. Dan ini memang sangat berbahaya. Dan aku tidak boleh berenang terlalu jauh.

Sai mulai melangkah ketengah dan mulai berenag. Aku berada diatas sai. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menggerakkan kaki ku untuk mencoba berenang sendiri. Dan sesekali aku mencoba melepaskan tangan dari sai. Dan… tidak bisa. Hehehe aku memang payah dalam urusan yang satu ini.

"sakura, sini berenang denganku saja" tau siapa yang berbicara denganku barusan? Dia adalah sasuke-kun, ya benar sasuke-kun. Langsung deh aku melepaskan pengangan dari sai, dan beralih kepada sasuke-kun. Ku peluk sasuke seperti yangku lakukan kepada sai tadi. Sasuke mulai berenang ketengah lagi. Dan aku juga mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Susah. Aku nggak bisa-bisa.

"airnya deras sekali susah kalau ingin mencapai air terjunnya."

"nggak apa-apa kok sasuke-kun, segini saja sudah cukup. Tapi kalau bisa lebih ketengah itu lebih baik" inginnya sih aku sampai air terjunnya. Aku ingin merasakan, bagaimana sih rasanya. Sepertinya memang sampai disini deh kekuatan sasuke-kun, bukannya sasuke-kun yang lemah ya. Tetapi memang arus airnya yang sangat kuat.

Aku mencoba berpijak ke dasar air ini. Huuu… ternyata tidak sedalam yang aku kira. Hahaha senangnya…

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba melepaskan tangan dari sasuke-kun. Hihihi lepas, ku gerak-gerakkan tanganku seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berenang.

"Whoa…"

"kenapa sakura?" sasuke-kun bertanya kepadaku.

"tidak ada, disini enak ya. Hanya saja arus airnya yang terlalu kuat." Aku menyahuti perkataan sasuke-kun. Sambil mencoba-coba berenang sendirian.

Semakin lama kok jarak aku semakin jauh ya dengan sasuke-kun? Apa mungkin sasuke-kun berusaha sampai pada air terjunnya. Uhh kok rasanya aku semakin didorong ke belakang ya?

Benar, kurasakan kakiku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Selangkah, dua langkah… yang ketiga kok tidak ada dasarnya ya?

"SASUKE-KUN…" aku berteriak sekuat mungkin, setelahnya aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku di tarik kebawah. Aku mencoba meminta tolong, tapi tidak bisa. Aku coba berenang ke atas, dan juga masih tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, sungguh ini sangat pengap sekali.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mencoba mengangkatku ke permukaan. Tapi rasanya lama sekali, sedangkan persediaan oksigenku sudah habis.

Semakin lama kurasa aku di dorong keatas. Dan benar. Ku rasakan tanganku sudah sampai pada permukaan. 'syukurlah aku selamat'. waktu kepalaku sampai pada permukaan air. Aku berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadaku. Aku kembali masuk kedalam air. Dan yang aku hirup adalah air itu sendiri.

'Tuhan? Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' aku berdoa di dalam hati, aku berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa. Semoga aku bisa selamat dari ini.

"OHOK-OHOK… Uhuk…" 'terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau sudah menyelamay=tkan aku dari maut.

Aku dibawa kea rah bagian tepi oleh beberapa orang pria dewasa. Dan tak lupa juga disana ada sasuke-kun yang membawa ku. Ku hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sumpah ini membuatku takut sekali.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?" sasuke-ku bertanya. Apakah dia mencemaskanku?

"biarkan dulu. Mungkin dia trauma." Kata seorang pria yang menyelamatkanku tadi.

"kita balik yuk ketempat naruto."

"tunggu sebentar sasuke-kun. Aku masih takut."

"kita lewat diatas saja. Tidak perlu lewat air." Aku pun mencoba beranjak dari sana. Yang tadi ngat mengerikan

"sakura, tadi aku sudah berusaha mengejarmu, tapi arus airnya sangat kuat, jadi maaf." Sai dengan rasa bersalahnya meminta maaf kepadaku.

"taka pa" jawabku seadanya.

"teman-teman, sekarang ayo kita pulang" seruan naruto kepada yang lainnya. Kami pun mulai mengemasi barang masing-masing dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

Waktu perjalan awal mau ke tempat air mancur ini. Sasuke-kun pergi sendirian didepan dan mencoba membatu teman yang lainnya untuk berjalan. Sekarang malah kebalikannya yang terjadi. Sasuke-kun kelihatannya tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk membantu mereka berjalan. Malah seluruh perhatian sasuke-kun tertuju kepadaku. Sasuke-kun selalu menggandeng tanganku. Tidak pernah melepaskannya barang sejenak pun.

"sasuke bantu kami melewati ini, kami tidak bisa sasuke-kun" ku tolehkan kebelakang, ternyata itu Karin yang sedang meminta bantuan sasuke untuk melewati jalan yang licin. Dan respon sasuke? Acuh tak acuh saja. Sasuke-kun terus saja berjalan kebepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dan yang pastinya tangan sasuke-kun tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tanganku.

"kau pasti senangkan sakura, mencoba pura-pura tenggelam hanya untuk mendapatkanperhatian sasuke-kun" Karin berbicara kepadaku setelah kami sampai pada parkiran.

"sumpah, demi apapun aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk mencari sensasi di depan sasuke. Itu murni kecelakaan"

"terserah kau saja. Tapi kau senangkan. Diselamatkan oleh pangeranmu sendiri?"

Apakah aku senang? Tentu aku senang. Karena aku diselamatkan oleh orang yang aku sukai. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mencaari sensasi didepan orang yang aku sukai dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini. Walaupun aku menyukai sasuke-kun, tetapi aku masih sayang nyawa.

"saku-chan benar tadi kamu tenggelam?" hinata menghampiriku dan memelukku sebentar.

"ooohhh kemana saja kamu dedek? Teman sendiri hampir mati, kau maah enak-enakkan berduaan dengan naruto." Omongan Karin memang pedas ya. Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melawannya. Tenagaku terkuras banyak disini.

Perjalanan kali ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan sekaligus mengerikan. Walaupun tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, aku sangat senang karena ternyata sasuke-kun sudah menyelamatkan aku dari maut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"terima kasih" aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di punggung sasuke, dan ku rasakan motornya mulai melaju dengan tenangnya.

… Terima Kasih Tuhan untuk hari ini ….


End file.
